Optical devices are used in a variety of electronics applications. One example of an optical device is a photodiode which detects visible and/or non-visible light and converts it to another signal type, such as a current or a voltage. Some photodiodes may be partially comprised of silicon, germanium, or other semiconductor material that has been doped with impurities to alter its electrical properties. However, some photodiodes created in this manner may exhibit poor quantum efficiency in certain spectral regions.